2 hours 47 minutes
by adrictiv
Summary: One-shot set after 3x06. Michael's reaction/feelings after their encounter with Amanda in Spain. Mikita


**I can't get enough of these two. I've tried I swear. This is my take on what Michael went through after their trip to Spain and their encounter with Amanda.**

**I do not own any of the characters (I sure wish I did)**

* * *

The ride back home was filled with silence. It was not the comfortable silence they shared when they had coffee after lunch. It was a tense kind of silence, heavy. It made her feel pressed against her seat, not daring to move an inch.

She let the events of the day fill her mind. So many things had happened that she didn't even want to try and guess what was wrong with him. A safe assumption was that he was angry because they were in imminent danger and just because of her. Well actually, he was in danger. Honestly she was too much of a coward to let her mind go over the possible scenarios that Amanda had planned to hurt her. No, she was not going to let anything happen to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She tried to lighten the mood without much luck.

"I'm just really tired, didn't get much sleep on the plane" He answers without taking his eyes off the road.

She just stares at her hands. It wasn't the response she was hoping for but, it was probably the only thing she was going to get from him. The worst part? She couldn't blame him.

"You have the right to be mad at me, I think I would be too... I'm sorry, I never meant any of this" She offered quietly as her final apology, hoping with all her might that he'd take it.

"Mad at you? Nikita, I'm furious at myself!" He almost yelled, eyes still fixed on the road but she could tell he was squeezing the steering wheel a little to tight for his knuckles were turning white.

That was interesting turn of events, she thought. Why would he say that? It made no sense whatsoever. The confusion in her face gave her away because after a quick glance out of the corner of his eyes he continued his explanation.

"I keep replaying what happened today at the warehouse again and again in my head. You stood up for what you believed and acted from your gut, and don't get me wrong I love you because of that but you fucking put yourself in the line of fire, in front of a bomb" His voice went up a few octaves as he said the last few words.

"And what did I do? I stopped short of hiding behind a column. You were right this time, but what would have happened if she'd follow through? You would be gone and I had not moved an inch to protect you. I was right there and did absolutely nothing." He enunciated each word with certain venom to his voice. He was disappointed in him.

"Honey but nothing happened, we are okay." She tried to reason with him. "I knew we would, I knew it was a test. You actually believe that you don't protect me? Michael, I would be dead if it weren't for you... and I don't mean it the corny kind of way of a girl needing a guy. You've literally saved my life countless times. You've always had my back remember? You had it today too."

"I should have been standing right next to you though." He retaliated before taking the time to assimilate her words.

"You still don't get it. Not after all this time and all that we've being through. Nikita, you are living for two now. I'm not exaggerating but the day you breathe your last breath it _will _be my last too."

His word stung deep inside of her. She felt the same way about him. They've been through so much that she just couldn't imagine how to live without him by her side.

Nodding slowly she took in everything he stated. She understood where he was coming from, she really did. Still she wanted so badly to give him some kind of reassurance, but how?

Without her noticing they had parked at their loft. He stopped the car but made no attempt at getting out. With her hand in the handle she threw him an inquisitive look. He responded by lightly squeezing her thigh and giving her a crooked but sad smile. "Get some rest I'll be back in a while."

"Michael" her voice was almost pleading him to stay. To go home with her and go to bed and just forget about today. She wanted to help him get over that guilt. He did not do anything wrong.

Then she looked into his eyes and realized that whatever he had to overcome, he had to do it alone. He needed to drive around for a couple of hours to just clear his mind. She knew him so well. Sometimes she kind of hated that. Without giving it a second though she got out of the car and into their home.

With that he drove off to the chilly night. Standing in front of the door and shivering slightly for the lack of his warmth she pushed her sadness away and just waited for him to come back to her.

And he did. 2 hour and 47 minutes later.

...

When he got back home, he silently got into bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He hugged her tightly not caring about waking her up. He wanted her awake. He needed her. She sighed in content when she felt his sweet warm lips pressed against her neck. Turning around to face him she didn't even get the chance to do anything else before his lips came crashing down to hers.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved _  
_Wanna be loved _  
_Wanna be loved _

_This feels like I've fallen in love _  
_Fallen in love _  
_Fallen in love_

This time it was not tender nor kind. It was exhaustive and filled with passion. Clothes were carelessly thrown to the floor. He touched her like it was the last time he'd have the chance. His hands were frantically roaming over every inch of her body, memorizing it. His lips though, focused on leaving red angry marks everywhere they met her body. He needed reassurance that she will be there forever. That she would be _his _forever. He was hers since so long ago, even before he dared to admit it.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything _  
_From hate to love _  
_From love to lust _  
_From lust to truth _  
_I guess that's how I know you _

_So hold you close _  
_To help you give it up_

Wordlessly she laid down next to him. Her heart racing against his chest, lips pressed to his neck and breath tickling. The silence was different this time. Comfortable and understanding. Words were no longer needed because there was nothing that could be said that their kisses didn't show better.

No 'I love you's' were exchanged and no further explications were demanded. Hiding underneath the covers they fell asleep to the calming lullaby of their synchronized breaths. Many more battles may be coming their way, but right now they only needed to be in one place; each others arms.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved _  
_Wanna be loved _  
_Wanna be loved_

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it. I've been trying to write a one-shot per episode and as of now this is the one I loved writing the most. If you are interested, the italic paragraphs comes from the lyrics of Kiss me by Ed Sheeran. Worth the try I swear. **

**Reviews are love.**

**Adriana**


End file.
